xenoverse_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenoverse Center Wiki:Policy
The following are the current rules and guidelines which apply throughout this wiki and which all users are expected to abide by, regardless of status or position, and new rules will be added on an as-needed basis. Continued refusal to comply with the established rules might result in being permanently banned from the wiki. However, all policies are open to change or modification, and you can use the talk page to suggest and discuss potential alterations. Remember, if ever in doubt, you can always contact an administrator to help you along. 'Administrators' Active administrators Administrator abilities Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . See the for a guide on using admin functions. These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia/Fandom staff members have full access to all of Wikia/Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia/Fandom contact page for details on how to contact Wikia/Fandom staff. Become an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia/Fandom, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Requests for Adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia/Fandom. 'Basic guidelines' #Vandalism and spamming is strictly prohibited. #Blaspheming and swearing is strictly prohibited (with possible exceptions to content found within the franchises covered on the wiki). #Pornographic and illegal content is strictly prohibited (with possible exceptions to content found within the franchises covered on the wiki). #This is a community wiki, and that means you do not own any page other than your user page, and if somebody is changing a page you created for the benefit of the wiki as a whole, let them. #Do not expose too much personal information online of you or someone you know. This data can be picked up from anyone on the internet and once it is out, even deleting it off a page cannot guarantee it will not be, and can be used maliciously. These include surnames, passwords, bank accounts, posting your age below 13, your real picture, your address, what you are doing, and where are you found and more. Of course beware what you say on other sites that are linked to your wikia account. See Central Wikia's Terms of Use. #Stay civil and respectful and always assume good faith. If something isn't obviously vandalism, then do not assume or attack the editor. If the error is a simple mistake, inform the user politely about correcting it next time. If it is vandalism or spam, leave it to the administrators of the wiki to fix. The same applies for new users, who may not be familiar with local wiki conduct. Editing #Only add sourced, reliable, official information. Do not add your own personal theories and ideas. Wikipedia or other wikis does not count as reliable sources as their contents can be controlled by groups or admins. #Do not post copyrighted material without permission. Plagiarism is taken seriously, remember to source quotes. #Pages must be constructed from a neutral point of view. #Write a summary in the summary box for bigger edits. #Instead of causing flame wars, these issues can be resolved via talk page. Crossing the three-revert-line means you're subject to being temporarily banned from editing. #Make sure your edit or page creation includes a clear page layout, good grammar/spelling, and relevant images. Talk/User pages Unlike most articles, user content pages should not be edited without permission. On user talk pages, remember to follow the guidelines (which will vary between user) as stated on their talk page. #Users may not remove talk page content unless it is vandalism, harassment or spam from other talk pages. #Users may remove content from their own talk page, unless it is a staff message, in which case the message must be preserved. Signatures See this external article for the prefered standard for signatures. #Always sign your posts on talk pages and forums. #The main things are not to include big or shouting text, that the signature is not too long and only has one small image, to reduce page load up lag and the fact they can cause server drain, as well as provide a distraction. 'Canon' The following are the rules and guidelines which concern issues of canonicity throughout the Alien, Predator, Alien vs. Predator, and Prometheus franchises. 'Official main canon' The cinematic universe makes up the official main canon (meaning it generally takes place in the same fictional universe on the same fictional timeline, although possible multiverses and alternate timelines due to timetravel may be included), and any expansive material directly tied into the cinematic universe will automatically be considered part of it, unless considerable contradictions exist in which case the canonicity of the material can be considered questionable. Other material which is not directly connected to the main canon may still be considered canonical unless their canonicity is rendered questionable due to considerable contradictions. Films *''Alien'' (1979) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''Predator'' (1987) *''Predator 2'' (1990) *''Alien 3'' (1992) *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) *''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) *''Predators'' (2010) *''Prometheus'' (2012) *''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) *''The Predator'' (2018) Books *''Aliens: Colonial Marines Technical Manual'' (1995-2012) *''Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report'' (2014-2016) Novels *''Alien (novel)'' (1979) *''Aliens (novel)'' (1986) *''Predator (novel)'' (1987) *''Predator 2 (novel)'' (1990) *''Alien 3 (novel)'' (1992) *''Alien Resurrection (novel)'' (1997) *''Alien vs. Predator (novel)'' (2004) *''Prometheus (novel)'' (2012) *''Alien: Covenant (novel)'' (2017) *''Alien: Covenant - Origins'' (2017) *''The Predator (novel)'' (2018) *''The Predator: Hunters and Hunted'' (2018) Comic books *''Fire and Stone'' (2014-2015) *''Life and Death'' (2016-2017) Video games *''Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005 video game)'' (2005) *''Aliens vs. Predator (2010 video game)'' (2010) *''Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013 video game)'' (2013) *''Alien: Isolation (2014 video game)'' (2014) 'Official soft canon' The following is a list of material which shares the same themes of the franchises but can be considered questionable as far as their canonicity goes even though they may not be outright rejected. *''Aliens: Earth War'' 'Unofficial non-canon' The following is a list of material which has some connection to the franchises but which are not officially endorsed and therefore cannot be considered canonical. *''Alien 2: On Earth'' Category:Xenoverse Center Wiki